My Home In You
by Oh My Glob
Summary: Hinata is a workaholic that never gets her way, until she meets a jerk at one of her jobs
1. Beginning

**Something diff. for the sake of doing it. I'm came up with a pretty good idea... I hope.**

**Any way RnR please.**

* * *

Her bed never felt as good as it did today. She didn't want to get up or move. Her alarm clock continually went off, loud and blaring, yet she didn't do anything to stop it. She just stayed in her bed, unwilling to leave its warmth. '_Damn. This alarm is really making my headache worse."_ She slid her legs out of bed quickly getting goosebumps from the sudden chill. She shivered for a few seconds before her body adjusted to the temperature. She walked over to her alarm clock and turned it off, then went into her bathroom and started her shower. As she waited for her water to get hot she brushed her teeth.

After cleaning her teeth she shed herself of her nightwear. The heat against her skin felt so good, but the noise coming from her showerhead was bringing her misery. Her headache felt like 50 nails being drilled into her head. '_How am I going to make it throught the day with this godforsaken headache?'_ Hinata quickly washed herself off and got out. Her room was still dark save for a single streak of light coming through the slight opening in her dark blue curtains.

Hinata quickly dried herself and got dressed. She looked at the clock. It read 8:02, '_If I don't hurry up and leave I'm going to be late for work.'_

Hinata quickly got dressed in her morning's job required clothing. She wore a white shirt that said 'Ichiraku's Diner' with some black slacks and her hair in a messy bun. She popped some pills for her headache, ran out to her car, got in and headed towards her job.

She lived about 20 minutes away, but because of traffic, it took her about 30 minutes instead. Hinata got to her job and looked at the clock - 8:36. '_Dammit'._

"Hinata! You're late for the sixth time this month. That's coming out of your check," Hinata groaned. "Hey! You're lucky I don't fire you!" The old man walked away from her still peeved with Hinata.

'_Whatever. You don't fire me because I bring in the custumers." _Hinata got her tray and headed toward her assigned tables. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people at the diner yet, so she could relax a little.

After she got all the orders and drinks together she sat down and waited for the orders to be made. "Hey Hinata," came a smooth female voice.

"Hey Temari."

"Heard you had a crazy night."

Being reminded of what happened made her remember her headache. "Uuugh! Don't even talk about it."

"Hehe! I'm assuming you got a headache."

"Yes, a very powerful one at that..."

Hinata and Temari, with nothing left to say, sat there in comfortable silence.

Finally Temari said something. "Seems like the rowdy crowd hasn't come to see their sweet little Hinata."

Hinata starting getting annoyed. "I don't want to see any of them. They all irritate me."

"Yeah, but Ichiraku **loves** them. They buy something everyday. A lot of food at that. Which reminds me. That blonde guy can really chow down! He had, like, ten bowls one day! It kinda made me feel sick just looking."

Hinata looked up at the wall. There was a picture of a blonde-headed guy with his thumbs up for the picture. He had gotten that for being Ichiraku's favorite costumer. Her heart squeezed at the thought of him. They used to be in a serious relationship (well, at least to her it was), but he left her for some girl he met online. "Yeah."

Bells began to ring, indicating that someone had entered the diner. "Welcome," Hinata said without looking at the costumer, busy picking up supplies for the costumer.

"Can I have a booth?" The deep voice asked.

"Sure. Follo-," Hinata looked up at the man. He extremely good-looking. He was wearing a casual black shirt, that didn't hide the fact that he was well toned, and blue jeans. Hinata's mouth hung open for a while before she realized how ridicules she must have looked. "U-um, this way, if you will."

They walked over to a booth and he sat down. "Is there anyone else that will arrive later?"

The handsome man looked at her with a blank expession before he replied. "Don't you think I would have told you that by now?"

'_He may be cute, but he's a total jackass."_

"Please excuse my thoughtlessness."

He grunted and picked up his menu. "What drink would you like to start off with first, sir?"

"Water will be fine." With that Hinata left the man to go get his drink.

"Who's that fine ass guy you're serving?" Temari asked, eyeing the lone guy at the booth.

"I don't know, but he's rude."

"Really? Whatever, I could look past that. He is really sexy!"

Hinata got the water that the man wanted. "I couldn't look past a bad attitude, and besides, don't you already have a boyfriend Temari?"

"Yeah, yeah. I love Shikamaru, but that doesn't mean I can't have a guy on the side just in case he messes up." Hinata laughed as she went to her custumer.

"Here's your water and are you ready to order?"

"Yakisoba, please. Extra tomatoes."

Hinata wrote down the order,"I'll be right back," she said with a forced smile.

The bell chimed as another person entered the diner. "Welcome," Temari greeted.

"Heya Temari! Came to get my daily dose of Ichiraku's great ramen!"

"Naruto, my boy!" Ichiraku leaned in for a hug. "It's always great to see you! You're my best costumer!"

"Hehe. I can't help it. Your ramen is the best ramen ever! No matter where I go to eat ramen, it's not half as good as yours."

Hinata looked over at where Naruto was standing, next to Ichiraku. She sighed. She didn't like to see him. This is the part of the day she dreaded the most. She's tried to quit once, but Ichiraku didn't want to let her go, so he raised her pay. That's the only reason she stayed.

"Sasuke! Haven't seen you in a long time. What did you do, disappear from the Earth?"

Hinata followed the direction in which he was speaking. The handsome man she was serving earlier. Naruto took a seat on the other side of him. "What do you want dobe?"

"That's no way to talk to your old comrade. I'll have the usual!" Naruto called his order. Hinata heard and set up his order. Once the food was ready, she placed the plates on a tray and carried it over to the two boys.

"Here you two go," Hinata said no longer putting a smile on her face. Hinata placed the man named Sasuke's plate down gently and dumped Naruto's where he sat, causing some juice to spill over. Naruto sat there looking a bit peeved. "Sorry..." Hinata said as she walked away, not at all sounding apologetic. Yes, Hinata was still bitter. She still couldn't understand how she lost to some girl he met online. Hinata hasn't talked to Naruto without fighting in a long time.

"That's okay," Naruto said back in an equally sarcastic tone.

Hinata walked into the back of the diner were she saw Temari, once again. "Why are you so mean to that one guy?" Temari had been working at the diner for almost half a year now, 7 months to be exact. Hinata and Naruto had broken up about 2 months before she had started work at Ichiraku's. Hinata never got around to telling Temari why she hated Naruto. There was no point back then and she wasn't close to Temari like she is now. But now wasn't the time either.

"I'll tell you later."

_T-ting ting._

Hinata felt cold all of the sudden. She knew what that feeling meant anywhere.

"Hinataaaaa!" Oh, how she hated that voice. "Where are you, my lovely angel?"

Hinata stayed quiet in the back. She was not in the mood to seeing _him_ either. He was always harrasing her. Ichiraku never did anything to stop it. In fact, he made it worse.

"Hello there Mr. Raku," said the male. "Could you get Hinata out of the back for me. I know she's shy." Hinata heard some rustling of what sounded like paper. '_He's selling me off like some hooker." _

"Hinata!" Damn. She hated this. '_Quitting is sounding really nice, right now.'_Hinata won't though. She was getting a nice, fat check, much to Ichiraku's dismay. But that didn't mean she wanted to be sold off.

Hinata walked back to the front and caught eyes with her "fan". "Hello Kiba..."

"Aaaaw Hinata having a bad day?" He started talking in a low growl, "I know how to fix that." He pulled her in by her waist and put his face against her neck to get a deep smell of her.

"Kiba!" She pushed hard against his strong build, but he didn't budge. "Get off!"

"I am," he said in a rumbling voice, taking advantage of Hinata's pleas.

Hinata rolled her eyes in disgust. "Get off me, Kiba! I don't have the time for you today!"

"But you say that everyday. I just want to get to know you Hinata." Hinata didn't believe a word he was saying. Kiba only liked to get handsy and feel her up. "Kiba!" Hinata pushed and shoved, but nothing was helping.

All of the sudden, Kiba's heat left her body. "I believe she told you to let her go." The man she was serving earlier was now pulling Kiba off of her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't harrass people. Especially if they're saying they want you to get off of them."

Kiba laughed. "You know how women are. No means yes. I know she's enjoying it, she's just playing hard to get." He looked at her with lust-filled eyes. Hinata looked away, disgusted.

"Just leave her alone. This isn't a brothel and I don't really like seeing someone being sexually harrassed." Sasuke looked over to where Ichiraku was standing. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Selling your workers like some prostitutes." Sasuke (she remembered) put the money he owed for his food on the counter as he walked out the exit. "Don't expect me to return to this place." He walked out with his hands in his pockets.

The people who were at the diner already began to pack their things also, and left. Ichiraku eyes were bugging with the exodus. He couldn't believe it! His face turned red with rage and embarrassment then he looked at the cause. "HINATA!"

'_I knew I should've stayed in bed.'_

* * *

Coolio. Please review. That would give me inspiration to continue :)

**OMGlob!**


	2. New Job

**Yaaaaay! I loved all my wonderful reviews. It made me feel special. Also, is should be getting a BETA. Hopefully... PeaceForEternity, if you're out there, please PM me so we can talk, if you wouldn't mind. Your PM thing is turned off for some reason.(I feel like a teacher :3)**

**Anywho, please RnR :)**

* * *

_'Why me?'_ Hinata thought back to her last day at Ichiraku's.

_**"HINATA!"**_

_**"Yes sir, Mr. Ichiraku."**_

_**"Get. Into. My office. NOW!"**_

_**Hinata lowered her head and headed into his room. He slammed his door behind him then trotted over to his desk. "Hinata," came his gruff voice after many grunts of anger, "I've put up with this for **__far__** too long."**_

_**Hinata knew what was coming next. There was no denying that she was going to be fired, but she had too much pride to be fired for his idiotic decisions. "Before you continue, Mr. Ichiraku, I'd like to say something."**_

_**"What!"**_

_**"I-I quit." Ichiraku's face reddened once again with anger and embarrassment. She beat him to the punch. Hinata slid out of her seat while her ex-boss sat there in frozen anger. When she got out of the room, she headed toward the front doors to forever leave her job at Ichiraku's Diner. Before she was completely out, she heard a scream of anger from her boss that made her giggle.**_

_'Ugh, I feel so stupid right now.' _Hinata was at a cafe sitting a small table by herself, looking at a newspaper for a job. She was waiting on her cousin to come meet up with her.

Today was a good day to hang out with her cousin. None of her other jobs needed her today. Hinata looked away from the newspaper in her hands to look at the cloudless sky. '_Is there going to be a blue moon tonight, or what?'_

She heard the door swing open with full hopes that it was her cousin. Instead, she saw the man that helped her at her job. He looked around until he caught eyes with her. He stared at her for a few seconds, without any emotions visible, then looked away to walk to the counter and get his drink. Hinata set her newspaper down and walked over to him.

She tapped him on his shoulder a few times before he turned around to see her.

"What?"

'_Still rude.'_ "I wanted to thank you. I'd been having problems with that guy for awhile. My boss would never help me. I owe you."

Sasuke stared at her with his nose turned up. "It's your fault for putting yourself in a stupid position. If you'd been having problems like that, then you should've quit a long time ago." He muttered the word 'idiot' then turned back to the line.

Hinata stood there dumbfounded. She knew that much about her position at the Diner, but he didn't have to be so blunt about it. Hinata looked around angrily, then she walked back to her seat. The door opened again. It was a long-haired, good-looking boy. But that didn't really matter to her. He was her cousin, but she really thought of him more as her brother.

"Hello, Hinata." His voice was deep and rich.

"Hi, Neji."

"I have important news for you." Hinata nodded excited for whatever it was he was going to tell her. "I found a place that has perfect morning hours for you."

"Thank you, Neji." She looked at him with a bright smile. "I'm really happy you're helping me. I know how much you don't want me to have all these jobs."

"It's no problem, Hinata. I know you have your reasons. You've had it hard. If this is what you want to do, then so be it." Neji patted her hand then went over to the counter to get his drink.

Hinata went back to reading her newspaper, currently on the comics section and giggling quietly to herself.

"You look stupid." Hinata flinched from the sudden voice. She recognized that voice. She turned to him, "I didn't know you knew Neji. I should've guessed though. You two look have visible likenesses. I guess you're the one he was talking about."

"Ne?"

Sasuke looked down at her with an upturned nose once again. "You're going to be working in my job as an assistant."

Neji walked back over to his seat with his drink in hand. Neji smirked at the man next to Hinata with recognition. "Hello, Sasuke."

"Good morning, Neji."

"This is the guy that owns the place I was trying to get you a job for. I'm assuming you two have already met."

Hinata and Sasuke shook their heads in unison. "Uum, thank you for helping me. I really need this job."

"Hn. Why exactly do you just need a morning job?"

Hinata looked out the window for a few seconds then turned back to him. "Because I have a noon job and a night job. And I just lost my morning job."

"None of those jobs are jobs you would be embarrassed to say out loud, are they?"

"No! I wouldn't do anything I didn't feel was honest." She could see Neji glaring at him. She could almost hear his thought of, 'Why on earth would he ask a question like that? She's too innocent to do the indecent things he's suggestion she could possibly do.'

"I'm sorry if that comment offended you, but I run a respectable business and I don't need any screw ups." Hinata could tell Neji was truly containing himself.

Hinata sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm a respectable person. Or at least I try to be."

"By the way, you never told me your name."

"Ah, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata," he tried out the name. "I hope it will be nice working with you. Your problems better not follow you." Hinata knew he was speaking of Kiba. He was lucky the whole group hadn't come. They would've beat him up.

"I'll be sure of it."

Sasuke nodded his head, satisfied. "Your work begins tomorrow morning at 7:30"

Hinata smiled and stretched out her arm. He took her hand and shook it. "Thank you so much."

"Hn. Oh, and come through on the right side of the building's door." then he walked off.

Hinata looked back at Neji with a smile.

**The Next Day: Monday**

Hinata hurried toward the place of her new job. She looked her watch to see what time it was - 7:22. Great!

She walked through the side door as she was told, then walked until she saw a receptionist. '_Gosh, she's messy,'_ Hinata thought as she looked at the pile of junk around the desk. Clay (for whatever reason), a half-eaten burger and burger wrappings, and papers. "E-excuse me?"

"Wait!" '_Rude...' _The woman was on the phone. "Yes... We can work on thaaaat," she looked at a calendar, "oh, we can get that tomorrow, un...2:30 would be fine... Okay, bye." The receptionist looked Hinata. A slight glint got in her eyes. "What can I help with, cutie?"

'_Weirrrrrd...' _"I-I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha."

The receptionist tsk-ed. "Why does Sasuke get all the cute girls, un?" The receptionist stood up and leaned in to Hinata's face. "Why don't you give me a chance, un?"

"Uh, uum...," '_I thought this was a respectable business...' "_I-I don't, um, date women."

The receptionist leaned back with bewildered face. "You think... You think that I - I'm a - a. A girl?"

"Yes?" The receptionist leaned back it's (she was going with "it") chair with its hands in its face. It groaned. "A-aren't you?"

The receptionist got back up, red in the face. "No! I'm a guy! Do you need proof?" He reached down for his zipper.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization, but before she could turn away the receptionist, suddenly, was flying across the room. '_Red blur?' _She looked back to the spot where the receptionist was originally sitting. A red-haired and, not to mention, handsome guy was standing there with a emotionless face. The man looked at her. "You must be Hinata, the new girl," she nodded. "I'm Sasori, Sasuke's right hand man, and that idiot over there," he pointed to the still passed out receptionist, "is Deidara. He is a boy. Don't feel bad; he gets mistaken as a girl a lot." Hinata felt bad anyway. For both her mistaking him for a girl, and for him because it probably made him really mad.

"Don't worry about him. He's strong. He'll be up soon." She nodded. "You're here for Sasuke right?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." He turned knowing she would follow him. She looked at his back as they headed to where Sasuke's office was. They walked down a long hallway and passed many doors. They got to the end of the hallway and there was a door. There was a plaque on it that said 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

'_Well that was simple enough." _

_"_Just go through this door and there you are." Hinata nodded and thanked Sasori as he turned to leave. She turned and looked at the door. She's nervous.

"Come in. You're going to be late if you don't hurry." Hinata jumped at the sudden voice. She opened the door. "I see you're finally here." He looked at the clock - 7:29. "You're not late yet, but I will expect you to try and at least be five minutes early, if you will." She nodded. "Please take a seat." There were two chairs so she took the seat to the right of her. "I'm pretty sure you met Deidara. He's our temporary receptionist. He's not that good at it. He usually writes documents and does research."

"M-may I ask what it is that you do?"

"Neji didn't tell you what I did and you still accepted?"

"Y-yes."

Sasuke sighed. "I run a doctor's office."

"Oh..." '_Never would have expected that.'_

_"_It's about time that the office is open." He shrugged on a white jacket. White jacket, black undershirt, and blue jeans. Not the doctor usual, but he did look amazing. '_Remember, remember! He is a total jerk.'_

"As I was saying, Deidara isn't that good of a receptionist. It wasn't supposed to be his job, but our receptionist before him had some... difficulties getting along with the group."

"Aah."

"So I want you to take his spot. Can you do that?."

Hinata nodded her head. She smiled, slightly excited about working in a doctor's office. She's always been good at doctor-like stuff. She wanted to pursue it in college, but because of the accident...

'_No! I'm not going to think about that.'_

Sasuke and Hinata walked back up to the front where the Deidara was leaning back in his seat; balancing a pencil on his upper lip. He caught sight of Hinata and Sasuke then glared. "You can leave this station now Deidara. We have your replacement."

"Oh! She was just a replacement? I didn't know that, un." He turned to Hinata and bowed. "I'm extremely sorry for my action earlier."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. He turned to Hinata with questioning eyes. She waved her hands in front of her. "U-um, n-nothing happened. It wasn't a big deal."

"Hn."

Deidara moved everything that was his of the desk. "Sorry for the mess." He mumbled.

"T-thank you." She walked over to the seat placed behind the desk and sat. Sasuke began showing her the works. Explained what was what and where was where.

"You got it?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, thank you."

"Are you sure, because I'm about to open up the office," he scratched his head. "And when the office opens, it can get pretty serious."

"I'm sure," she doubted herself, but she wanted to do good on her first day."

"Okay, I'm going to my office." He walked in a quick motion to his personal office.

She watched after him until she heard the sliding doors at the front open. It was a petite woman with short brown hair wearing short jean skirt and a white tank top. "Good morn-"

"Where's Deidara!" Hinata struggled to find an answer.

"Did you get Deidara FIRED!" The woman looked very angry.

"N-no! He - He still works here. He's just no longer the receptionist."

"What! So _you_ took his place?" She sighed then she posed as a damsel in distress. "Deidara! Where are you?" Hinata felt nervous. She wasn't quite sure as to what she should do.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Both Hinata and the woman were relieved to see him.

"Oh, Deidara, how I've missed you. It's been too long."

"You saw me yesterday..."

"But love can't wait, Deidara." She clasped her hands together; her eyes tearing. "Love just can't wait. I even gave you my number, yet I haven't gotten one little call. How can you be so cruel."

"I keep telling you I'm not interested!" he hissed.

The girl turned to Hinata, "Can you believe him? He's _so_ mean. Even though I love him so much!"

Hinata had heard those words before. '_Even though she loves him so much, huh?' _Hinata shook her head. '_Man, I've been extra emotional today. I need to calm down.'_

_"_Why don't you call her once, Deidara? She seems sincere." Deidara pouted his lips.

"No." He turned back to the girl with his arms crossed, but he could feel Hinata's huge eyes boring into him. Into his , he gave in. "I'll give one call, Miku, but if I feel uncomfortable, I'm never calling you again."

The Miku girl smiled then ran over to Hinata and gave her a bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, you're welcome," Hinata croaked since her airway was being crushed. Miku ran out of the office smiling and waving bye.

"I. Hate. You." He was angry, of course.

"Give the girl a chance. She probably really wants to get to know you."

"She just likes my looks!" he seethed. Hinata giggled. "Humph."

She heard the door open again. "Good morn-"

"SASUKE!," said a chorus of voices. Hinata didn't expect so many women to be here. There had to, at least, be 30 women in there. "Excuse me," said one woman in the crowd, "I have an appointment with Sasuke, and I want to see him now!"

Hinata looked over the list of appointments. "I'm sorry, but if you're not Ms. Yamiko Nakanishi then I can't let you in."

The chorus once again spoke, "I'M MS. YAMIKO!" Everyone in their glared at each other. Hinata wasn't sure what to do.

"Excuse me," came a voice trying to get through the crowd. "Excuse me! I have identification with me." The supposed 'Yamiko' got through the crowd and handed Hinata the ID.

Hinata looked it over than smiled brightly. "Okay then. I just need you to fill this out and you can head right in." Yamiko filled out the sheets quickly then went to Sasuke's room.

Hinata sat at the desk busying herself by getting used to her setting. Some of the women waiting sat on a couch, some stood impatiently tapping their foot. Hinata could here a few 'What's taking her so long'-s and 'I can't wait to see Sasuke'-s. _'He must be really popular,' _Hinata scrunched her nose. '_I bet he's some type of player who messes with his patients.' _

It had been about fifteen minutes when Yamiko had finished. She came out holding her cheek with a dazed look on her face. Hinata threw a questioning glance at the woman. What on earth was she so happy about?

"Next would be..." All the women looked up with hopeful looks on their faces. "Uum, the next person is Harumi Natsu."

"YES!" The said girl jumped up, excited, filled out the sheet of paper, then ran to Sasuke's office. '_Definitely. He must be messing around.'_

* * *

It was 2:11 and it was time to for her to leave to go to her afternoon job. Sasuke had just gotten done with a patient when she went up to his door. He was looking down at his desk writing something on a piece of paper. She knocked softly to get his attention.

"Hn?" He didn't look up.

"I'm leaving now so that I'm not late for my afternoon job." He shook his head indicating that he heard her.

She turned to leave then called for her. "I've been meaning to ask you what you're jobs are."

"Uum, my second job is at a restaurant. My night job is at a, I guess you could, classy bar. I play the piano there."

"You can play the piano?"

"Yes. I don't really like playing, but I can use all the money I can get."

She could see the questioning in his eyes, but he didn't ask. Much to her appreciation. "I guess I should let you go, so you aren't late to work." He stood up and walked with her to the side door on the building. "I'm expecting you here tomorrow again. Same time."

She smiled and nodded her head. "See you then."

**2:48 a.m.**

She was getting out of her car. She was tired as usual. The people kept asking for this one song over and over again; they enjoyed the melody greatly. Hinata was almost sick with hate for that song. Then there was a child whose parents wouldn't control. He kept asking her questions about the piano and then would hit her back or poke her with a fork if she didn't answer. '_I _never _want to have kids!'_

She walked up the stairs to her cheap apartment only to come face to face with someone unexpected. "Kiba?"

"Hey beautiful," he grinned a sly grin. She didn't know what she was going to do. He was again separated from his group.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you got a new job. Didn't like that too much. How am I supposed to see my little kitten if I don't know where to find you?"

"Well I guess here since you now know where I live.." Kiba laugh a deep, throaty laugh then went back to his sly smirk. "Please leave, Kiba. It's been a long night and I can barely feel my feet."

He walked close to Hinata and put his face close to her. Mere centimeters away. "I can make your legs numb, to match."

Hinata moved back in disgust. She hated him. He was always there and unwanted.

Before Hinata backed out of reach he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "I love the feel of you against me." He took a deep sniff of her hair. "You always smell delicious. You always smell like lavender. It's intoxicating." Another deep sniff. Hinata was trying her best to get away from him, but every time she pushed him he pulled her closer. She almost couldn't breathe.

"Please let me go, Kiba! I need to get ready for bed!"

"No can do." He began sliding his arms down her waist, then cupping her butt-

"OWW!" Kiba rolled on the ground, holding his... area. She had kneed him as hard as she could. Seeing as he was very randy, it hurt a lot more.

"Now leave."

Kiba scrambled to his feet and limped to his car. "Bitch!" he screamed.

Hinata watched as he left, then fiddled with her keys until she found the apartment key. She opened the door to her not too grand apartment. She didn't mind it though. She didn't want anything fancy or unnecessary. She walked to her bed and fell into its fluffiness. '_This is the best part of my day every time!'_

She drifted off to sleep, without changing her clothes or even getting into the covers. '_Definitely the best part!'_

**Somewhere else:**

"It is so great to be out with you, Deidara! I always thought we were perfect for each other! I mean, I'm beautiful; you're beautiful! What isn't perfect, huh? I want our first child to be…," Deidara stared in awe at how the girl could talk so much without taking a breath.

At all.

"Miku. Miku. Miku!"

"Huh? What is it my darling?"

"Stop. Talking." He got up and left the table they had been eating at.

"Deidara? Deidara!"

* * *

**I would like to apologize for taking so forever on this story. Those of you who read My Lovely Stalker, it'll be updated soon. So yeah **

**R&R**

**OMGlob :D**


	3. Past

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I know it's summer and all that good food, but my updates might go a little slower because it is summer. Reason being, is because, this has become a "priority," if you will, and not something that distracts me from the stuff I'm supposed to be doing, like homework (I'm lazy, sorry). But I will update as much as I can.**

**Naruto? Yeah, I don't own him or the show...**

* * *

"Oh, crabcake," Hinata grumbled as her alarm clock went off. Hinata got up and turned off her alarm clock and began her morning routine.

When she finished taking a shower and doing her hair up in a bun she left her apartment room to go down stairs.

She put her key in the ignition and drove off. She got to work at 7:25. She walked into the side door and clocked in. '_Hehe, I got here right on time,' _she thought in joy.

"Hello, Sasori," he nodded in acknowledgement as he passed her. "Hello, Deida-"

"You!" Hinata was taken aback from his sudden outburst. "You made me go out with that beast that doesn't even know how to silence that trap of hers!" Deidara waved his hands in the air as he told her of every detail of the date. "...then I eventually had to leave the motor-mouth. Grr! I had to leave out of the bathroom window, un! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was going to turn out bad. Actually, I thought you were only going to call her."

"Crap! Well, at first it was just a call," he mumbled, "but it doesn't matter! I'm still angry, un!"

"I-I'm really sorry!" Hinata bowed as she repeatedly apologized.

"Argh, stop bowing."

"I'm sor-"

"And stop apologizing." Hinata bit her lip to keep herself from apologizing again. "And if you see that crazy chick today, tell her I quit here and I moved away. Got that!"

"H-hai!"

"Hinata!" Hinata whipped her head in the direction of her name.

"M-Mr. Uchiha? May I help you?"

"Came see me in my office? Now."

"Y-yes sir." Hinata bowed her head as she passed Sasuke into his office. Hinata took a seat as Sasuke went to his seat behind the desk. "I-Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. I have to make a home visit. I need you to come with me."

"I-I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly am I going? I'm just a-a receptionist."

"The person that I'm going to check up on is female. She has an abnormal fear of men, and the only way she would allow me to help her is if I had a female in our presence," he checked his watch. "Her appointment is at 9:00, so we should leave at about 8:30. Okay?"

"H-Hai."

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his white coat. Today he was wearing long-sleeved, navy colored shirt with a shallow v-neck and plain black pants.

Hinata openly gawked until he turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "You can leave now."

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry." She stood up, bowed, then walked away.

* * *

The day had gone by slow before it got to 8:30. Surprising, to Hinata at least. '_I guess yesterday was just bad luck. Or maybe _today _is the off day.'_

_"_Helloooo!," came a singsong voice. '_Oh, no! It's Miku!' _Hinata looked at the clock - 8:24.

"Hello, Hinata. Have you seen my beloved Deidara? He went missing yesterday! I looked and looked and looked, but he was nowhere to be found. I just knew someone up-ducted him! I kept asking people if they had seen him, but I kept getting no's and weird looks."

"I-Is that so?" Hinata asked as she sweat-dropped.

"But like I was saying, HAVE YOU SEEN DEIDARA!" She immediately started to cry as if someone told her Deidara was really up-ducted and killed. Hinata got out from her desk and patted the girl on her back. "H-He isn't here at this moment. Maybe l-later?"

"Deidara. I need you to fill in for Hinata!," called Sasuke.

'_Oh, no!'_

Miku lifted her head out of her hands and looked at Hinata with a confused look. She then moved herself out of Hinata's reach and pointed at her dramatically. "You lied!"

"Uh," Hinata murmured as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"You lied! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you were only being nice to make him like you more, and now you want him all to yourself! But I won't allow it!"

"Aah! I don't like being the freaking receptio-"

"Deidara, my love!" Miku yelled as she crashed into him. Deidara cried in pain after they fell to the ground. "Oh, Deidara! Did you know that Hinata was trying to steal you from me? I don't like that one bit! Tell her that _we _are an item!"

"No! You crazy, psycho, bitc-"

"No, no, no! We can't have bad language," she said as she cradled his whole face in her chest. "No bad language," she cooed as she rocked him back and forth.

"I camf breaf," came Deidara muffled voice.

"I can't breathe either, when you're not around Deidara! I. Can't. Live. Without you!" She began to cry big dramatic tears.

'_Well then... Where's Sasuke?' _As she thought that Sasuke walked into front room, with a jacket in hand.

"You don't mind riding with me, right?"

Hinata turned away from the strange sight to Sasuke. "No, I don't mind at all," she said with a smile. She turned back to Deidara and Miku. "Uum, you two be careful." She bowed and turned away.

* * *

The ride to the woman's house was quiet. Sasuke had a nice car. It didn't look excessively expensive, but it didn't look like it was cheap by any means. The exterior of the car was at metallic black and the interior was gray leather. Hinata sat quietly as she listened to the soft music on his radio. It sounded like elevator music.

"So how did you get in a job like your last one?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke with surprise. She didn't expect him to ask her about her last job. "Well, I worked up there because, at the time, it fit my working schedule."

"How do you know my old friend, Naruto?"

Hinata looked at him reluctantly. She didn't want to just bad mouth his friend. Then again, she would be just telling him everything she had already told Naruto to his face. "He used to be my boyfriend. We were really close. I loved him very much and considered our relationship serious." Hinata lowered her head in sadness. "One day he left me for some girl that he met online. She dumped him almost a week after actually meeting him in real life. He asked for me back, but I didn't want him back after he hurt me like that."

"That was a real jackass thing for him to do," he said with a frown. Hinata looked at him for a second before she nodded reluctantly. "What about that guy that was harassing you?"

'_Why is he asking me about me?' _"May I ask why you want to know?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to start a conversation."

Hinata looked out her window, watching the cars pass by. "Kiba, the guy who messes with me, is a son of a loan shark. My Dad has a bad gambling addiction, and he owed a lot of money, so he got it from a loan shark. I guess his son had a thing for me. He never left me alone after the first time we met. I've been trying to shake him off for a long time, but I can't afford moving around to different apartments every time he finds out where I'm living."

"You can't afford a different apartments? Yet you have all these jobs?"

"Most of the money doesn't go to me." Sasuke nodded, refraining from prying any further.

They made it to the house in silence. The house was very modest. Brown wooding around the house and green grass and bushes that were just below windows that were surrounded by red shutters.

"This is a nice home."

"Hn."

The two of them walked up the slightly long walkway until they reached the door. Sasuke knocked twice before the door cracked-opened abruptly. They could only see two eyes when she spoke. "A-are you the doctor?"

Sasuke nodded then the door opened a fraction bit more. The eyes landed on Hinata before opening all the way. It opened to a petite girl about Hinata's height. She had short, chocolate colored hair that was cut into a bob. She was wearing a gray-ish brown kimono and stood properly. "Come in, please."

The two walked in slowly, scanning the area around them. The inside of the hallway was painted navy-green with a couple pictures of family and friends. The hallway to the the designated room was long and narrow. It almost made Hinata and Sasuke a bit claustrophobic. They finally came into a room that was colored a deep shade of red. The room was filled with warm colors and felt homey.

"This is a nice home, miss-"

"Shizune."

"Miss Shizune."

"Where do you want me to start the check up?" Sasuke asked.

"R-r-r-right h-h-here i-in the l-l-living r-r-room." The woman started visibly shaking at Sasuke's present. Her eyes became wet with tears. The woman held herself and took deep breaths to control the fear and tremors going throughout her body. "P-please f-f-forg-give m-me." She said looking down at the ground in shame.

"It's okay, Miss Shizune," Sasuke replied. "I can work with you leaning on that sofa." Sasuke pointed to a one seated sofa. "But I will need you to lean on the highest point of your back."

Shizune sat in front of the sofa and did as Sasuke said, pulled up her kimono, then spread her legs.

Hinata gasped at the woman action. '_What is she doing! I thought she was afraid of men and now she opening her legs to him?' _Hinata thought with her mouth agape. Sasuke looked at her with a questioning expression. '_Just smile, Hinata. Make him think you're not freaking out and you know what he's doing," _she thought to herself.

Sasuke put on his gloves and started probing around. '_How gross!'_ Shizune was clenching her teeth and the edge in her kimono. "Can you calm down Miss Shizune. It's hard to do this when you're shaking... And clenching."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry."

Hinata walked over to the poor, terrified woman. "Just look at me. Okay? Forget he's here." The woman looked at her with big frightened eyes. She shook her head in agreement. Hinata started small talk about generic stuff. The woman followed along in the conversation and putting her input every now and then.

"I'm done," Sasuke said. He pulled off his gloves and threw them in the nearest trash. Shizune stood up and pulled her kimono down.

"Thank you, Hinata. I thought I wasn't going to be able to get through my check-up."

"It's f-fine. You looked really scared."

Shizune turned to Sasuke and bowed. "I-I'm sorry for a-a-acting the w-w-way I d-did."

"It's fine. I understand your condition. I'll need you to come to my office next time, for your first trimester."

"I understand," Shizune said as she hung her head in shame.

Hinata blinked confused about what had just transgressed, but decided to keep quiet.

"Let's leave, Hinata." Sasuke bowed the woman, Hinata following suit, and turned to leave.

* * *

"I hate to be nosy, but I think y-you know why she's afraid of men."

Sasuke side glanced her then put his eyes back on the road. "She was raped recently. Ever since that happened she's had fear towards men. Luckily, for that soon-to-be baby, she decided not to have an abortion."

"Why didn't she get a female doctor to check her up instead?"

Sasuke stayed quiet for a few moments before he responded. "I have to be honest, I don't really know."

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!," deep breath. "Aaaaaaaaah!"

"M-Miku? What are you doing outside?" Hinata inquired.

"Deidara kicked me oooouuutt! He said that I'm a nuisance!" She wailed once more. "I don't even know what that means!"

Hinata sweat-dropped and walked past the crying (crazy) female. "I'm sorry, Miku. I don't think I can help you."

"Why! I love him so much! How can you keep love separated! Huh?"

"Will you go away? You've been sitting here, crying, for the past half-hour! Go home!" Deidara appeared and picked Miku up, much to her delight and dismay, and took her to a taxi that was probably called by him.

"Deidara! Please don't make me go, Deidara, my love. Please! Please, Deidara! I love you!"

"No! I'm tired of you coming to my job and harassing me, un! It's annoying!"

She was sitting in the taxi ready to say more but the car door was closed before she could say one more thing. He looked inside the taxi's front seat window and told him the destination in which she was to go, then he handed the driver 3 hundred dollar bills. "No matter what she does, do not come back! Take her where she's supposed to go."

The taxi driver nodded his head and drove off.

Hinata thought bitterly to herself, '_I wish I could've done that.'_

* * *

Hinata was clocking out when Sasuke came up to her with an odd question. "Where is that job that you work at last located?"

"U-um, it located on the 41st floor of Shiodome City Centre Diner. It's called D4."

"I've heard of that place. Doesn't it serve Italian, Japanese, and Chinese?"

"Yes it does. I've never tasted the food because they dock your pay for what you eat from there, so I can't say whether it's good or not, but it smells nice," she said with a grin.

"I might visit. It sounds really nice."

"W-wait! You have to have at least a week's reservation."

"Hm, I'll figure out something."

Hinata stared questioning at the male, but didn't ask questions.

* * *

"Ms. Hyuuga, there's a man here asking for you. He's sitting at table eleven with another man," said TenTen Cho, her co-worker.

"T-thank you, TenTen." TenTen flashed her a smile with a glint in her eyes.

'_Okaaay..."_

Hinata walked into the dining area walking towards the area that had table eleven. '_Did Kiba finally get into here? Oh, I hope that didn't happened. But, it could be...'_

"Sasuke?," she said as she walked upon the table. There was another man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. She couldn't see his face, because he was sitting with his back to her. "The man in front of me is my brother, Itachi."

Said man turned around to face Hinata. Hinata's legs almost gave out on her when she saw his face. '_He's... He's beautiful. Painfully beautiful.'_

He reached his hand out to Hinata and she could barely function, but she managed to reach her hands into his. He took her hand and kissed it softly as he stared her in the eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Hyuuga."

'_His hands are so soft. His skin is so perfect. His... His everything is just great,' _she thought as she blushed.

"I-I-It's n-nice to m-meet you too."

A cough was heard and the two looked back at Sasuke who looked slightly put off. "It would be great if you didn't flirt with my employee."

"I wasn't flirting, I was simply being nice."

Hinata shook off her daze from being kissed (on her hand, but still...) by Itachi. "H-How did you get in here? It usually takes a while to get in, depending on the time of year."

"I just asked." (Meanwhile, there's a blushing girl at the front door). "Anyway, how much longer do you have until you get off?"

"I get off at 12:30, so I get off in about an hour and twenty minutes."

"That's enough time for us to order and eat," commented Itachi. '_His voice is so velvety...," _Hinata thought dazedly.

"Huh?" Hinata was slightly confused. Why would they stay at her job for her? '_Oh, well...' "_Well, I have to get back to work now. Can't be slacking off," she said with an awkward giggle as she walked away.

Hinata got back to work, but it wasn't much. They had a performer that night so she didn't have to play that much, since she didn't know the material and the woman singing already had a preferred pianist.

After about fifty minutes of her singing, the woman bowed and left the stage. Hinata had to play the piano for a little less than 30 minutes before she started getting ready to leave. She was about to leave the entrance to the door before someone called her name.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot me already."

"O-oh. I'm sorry, Sasuke. It's been a long night."

"That's fine."

"Um, w-where's Itachi?"

"He had some business to attend to, so he had to leave, but I thought maybe I could walk you to your car."

'_Why does he want to go to my house?'_

"I like to get to know my employee. That's all."

"W-Well, I guess that's fine."

They both left the restaurant and headed for the elevator.

As they waited to get a the bottom floor, they conversed about her job.

"That looks like a well-paying job."

"It is. I get paid about 20 dollars an hour. I usually work up here from 8 to 12:30. Everyday they're open I go here, but if they don't open I don't have to go, but I do usually have to work up there every day. So my pay is usually $770 a week."

"Wow. That's great. I would think you could just live off that."

"Well, I don't, that money doesn't even go to my bank. Half of the money I get goes to the debt my father left for me to pay."

"Your dad is dead?"

"No. My mom is though," she laughed bitterly to herself. "Our family used to be very prestigious. We had money to spare, but when my mom died, my father fell apart. He spent a great amount of money on her funeral and after that he became an alcoholic and started gambling. I have a sister named Hanabi. She was taken from my father about a year after my mom died. She lives with some of our family in Honshu. That drove my dad deeper into depression. He eventually got put in jail. Apparently, one day he went to a store and tried to steal. It was idiotic."

"That's very sad."

"Yeah, ever since then, I've been trying to pay back that debt. I've barely put a dent in it."

They stood there in awkward silence as they waited to get to the bottom of the building.

When they got to the bottom they both walked out of the building and walked to their cars. Oddly enough, they were parked next to each other.

"It was nice talking to you, Sasuke. I've been wanted to talk about it for a while, but... I didn't know who to talk to it about."

"I didn't mind it. It was great talking to you."

Hinata smile at him and then got into her car. "See you tomorrow," she called.

She didn't get to see it, but Sasuke flashed her a smile.

* * *

**This chapter was more of a "what happened to Hinata in her past." Sorry if it sucked. And yes, Sasuke is also a****n OBGYN. I know, I know. Weird. And for those who like My Lovely Stalker, it won't be updated for a long time. Sorry. My mom turned off the internet (again) and this one was the only story I could do. I suck I'm sorry. **

**OMGlob :D**


	4. New Home

**Hey guys! Ummm...**

**Sorry for grammatical errors :)**

* * *

Eviction.

Hinata stood there staring at the pink paper on her door with 'EVICTION' in big, bold letters.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening," she ripped the paper off her door and started shaking it as if that would do anything. Under the bold letters were smaller ones that said, '_You have 1 week to get packed and leave.'_

'_How on earth am I going to be able to find a place to live in a week?' _Hinata walked down the stairs to find her landlord's apartment. When she got to the door of her landlord's, she banged on it three times. When she heard no movement, she knocked three times again. When she heard no response again, she knocked repeatedly until she heard a voice.

She heard some stuff fall over with an expletive following.

"What!" her landlord barked.

"What is this?" Hinata demanded.

"Can you not read! It says eviction. E-vic-tion!"

Hinata folded her arms around her chest. "I mean, why do I have this? I've paid my rent for this month already."

"Well, Ms. Thing, every time you leave in the morning, some crazy guy comes over and terrorizes the other tenants. I keep getting complaints and I'm sick of it!"

"I'm getting kicked out because of some guy?"

"Yes! He said he knew you. Take your problems somewhere else!" said her landlord before slamming the door in Hinata's face. Hinata stood there staring at the door.

She got a hold of herself and walked up to her apartment of the next week. She got inside and balled into herself next to the door.

* * *

_Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeep! Beeee-_

Hinata slammed her fist on her alarm clock. She was in a very pissy mood. A nice Hinata is a very nice Hinata, but an angry Hinata is a _very_ angry Hinata.

Hinata stomped around in her apartment as she did her daily routine. She heard some knocking on her floor that wasn't hers. She scoffed and started stomping around even louder to piss her downstairs neighbors off some more.

When she left, she slammed the door as hard as she could. She stomped down the stairs as well. She got to her car, slammed that door also, and then sped off.

When she got to work, she didn't greet anyone. She didn't even try to seem nice. Except to Sasuke. That was her boss and she was a smart woman.

Angry, but smart.

The women towed in there excited and really annoying, but as soon as they got in there, they quickly stopped making so much noise. Hinata's glare could've scared a dinosaur. Hinata looked at the appointment sheet and read the first name.

"Yamamoto, Kyoko." A woman sheepishly waved her hand. She looked really scared. "I need you to fill this paper out," she said impatiently.

The woman hurriedly got up there and filled out the paper and went to Sasuke's office. Hinata turned back to the rest of the women and they immediately turned their heads to the ground.

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence the door opened. "Heeeey!" Miku yelled, then immediately slumped over. "Gooosh! Why do I feel this immediate depression? I think I'm gonna go home."

"Why are you here, Miku!" yelled Deidara.

"Now I remember why I came!" Miku yelled as she ran into Deidara's chest.

A loud, awkward silence went through the room. Even Miku didn't know what to say. "Am I the only person who feels depressed out of nowhere?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I don't even feel like pushing you off me and telling you to go away." Miku pouted at Deidara's words, but let it go soon afterward. As long as she was in his arms, she didn't care.

Sasuke's door opened and he walked out with the Kyoko woman. "I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Yeah," she bowed, took a glance at Hinata and walked away.

"Hinata, can I see you in my office?" he turned to the women in the lobby. "I'm sorry ladies. I have some business to attend to. I'll be with the next patient in a moment." He turned away and walked back to his office with Hinata in his stead. He stood at his door frame and let Hinata enter his room first. Once she took a seat, he closed the door and went around his desk and sat in his seat.

They sat there in silence as Sasuke studied Hinata and she stared at the ground, completely aware of his stare.

"What's wrong, Hinata? I just got a complaint that you were making costumers uncomfortable. You were frightening, in fact. There must be something wrong with you."

Hinata was still looking at the ground. She didn't look like she wanted to answer the question. "Hinata. I need you to tell me."

Hinata scuffed her shoe against the ground a few times before she looked up at him.

"I… I got evicted last night. My landlord is only giving me a week to move out. I don't know where I'm going to go."

"What about your cousin, Neji?"

"He lives too far away. Plus, I don't want to bother him."

"Do you have any friends you can live with?"

"I have one good friend, but she lives with her two brothers in a small house. There's not enough room for me there."

"Hmm." They sat there quietly as they thought. "Okay, we're done here. You may get back to work."

Hinata sat there dumbfounded, unsure of what was going on. She just told him about her being evicted, he thinks about it for a while, and then tells her to get back to work? '_What the hell?'_

Hinata went back to her station looking sad instead of the angry face she had earlier. The women in the lobby relaxed a bit at the sight, but some of them were getting sad at Hinata's crestfallen face.

* * *

The day went by slowly. Every time she moved it felt like she was trying to go through sludge. She didn't even want to go to her next job. When she got to her next job, Suehiro (1), her manager asked what was wrong with her. She replied with a usual, "Nothing, I'm fine," and a forced smile.

After about an hour of trying to do her job, her manager, Kurenai, got a hold of Hinata and told her to go home for the day.

"But-but I don't need to go home! I need to work today!"

"No 'but'-s, Hinata. You're going home today." Before Hinata could protest again she said, "And don't worry! You'll get paid for a full day today. Okay?"

Hinata stared worriedly at then woman then submitted.

Hinata drove home quietly, with the cloud of self-pity still floating above her head.

When she opened her door, she came face-to-face with an empty room.

Just empty.

The only thing that was still there was her bed, but that came with the apartment. She went to her cabinets and anything that was in there was gone. Refrigerator – empty. Bathroom – empty. Everything that she brought to the house was GONE!

Hinata ran down to her grumpy, old lady, of a landlord and banged on the door until the woman opened the door with a not too happy landlord.

"WHAT!"

"Why is my apartment empty?"

"Some man came here saying that he was here to pick up your stuff. He had a U-Haul and everything, so I didn't think twice."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Was it that guy who had been harassing the other tenants?"

"No, you crazy banshee," said the woman as she pulled out a cigarettes and lit it. She took a long drag of it, then blew it in Hinata's face, which pissed her off as she waved it away. "It was a hot young man," she said, putting extra infancies on the 't' in hot.

Hinata scrunched her nose in thought of who it could be. She knew plenty of good looking men.

"Oh, yes. I remember," the woman turned around and went inside her house and came back with a sheet of paper. "The man told me to give this to you." The landlady gave her a paper with what looked like an address on it. "I almost forgot to give it to you."

Hinata looked at the sheet of paper a bit longer then ran to her car. "No 'thank you'? I hope that guy kidnaps you, you ungrateful, whore."

Hinata ignored the rude woman and opened her car door.

* * *

Hinata got to the house rather quickly, thanks to her handy-dandy GPS. She saw a U-Haul out front and a few tough looking men taking what looks like her stuff into a nice looking home. She parked and stomped angrily over to one of the burly men. "That's my stuff!" she cried. "Who lives here?" she asked as she got blank stares. The door was already opened so she didn't bother to knock.

"Hello?" she called, only to hear her echo. The house was so big. "Hello!"

"One second," came a deep, familiar voice.

'_That voice sounds familiar... __Why can't I remember whose voice that is?'_

She heard footsteps on the stairs and saw the beautiful man that was Itachi. She stared slack-jawed at him. He was wearing nothing but a white robe that showed off his toned chest and it only went down to his knees so you could also see his toned legs.

"You-You're the one who took my stuff?"

Itachi let out a low chuckle. "No. My foolish, little brother did. He stepped out for a second. He should be back soon. While you wait, you should make yourself at home."

Hinata walked to the couch they had and sat there silently watching whatever was on the TV. Itachi had walked down the stairs and retrieved a water bottle from the fridge. "Would you like something to drink?" he called.

"Tea would be nice."

A few minutes later, Itachi came into the living room with a water bottle in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. They sat there quietly watching TV, but Hinata was barely paying attention to what happening. After a moment of thought she turned to Itachi. "Why is my stuff being brought here?"

"I already told you it was my brother."

"I mean _why."_

Itachi stared at the ceiling thoughtfully then turned back to her. "You'll have to ask my brother."

Hinata sighed in defeat, totally confused.

Suddenly, they heard a voice outside saying, "I'm not paying you guys to sit around. Get to work."

She heard some groans and the burly men from earlier where hauling in some more of her stuff. Sasuke was following closely after. "Oh, Hinata, you're here."

Hinata got up and walked to Sasuke a little peeved. "Why did you bring my stuff here, Sasuke?"

"Is it not obvious enough?" Hinata tapped her foot waiting for his reply. "You're living with us."

"What!"

'_Dear Kami, why do you put me in the weirdest positions?'_

* * *

**Yeah. Not so sure why I wasn't super happy with that ending, but yeah. It got a little slow there. So weird. Anywho, for those of you who like My Lovely Stalker, I wouldn't hold your breath for the update. I've been writing it, mind you. It's just that what I've written is just utter crap! I hate it so much. So I've got writers' block really bad on it. Also, just a bit of sadness, I was just a victim of FLAMES! It killed me inside, but I'm getting over it slowly haha. It wasn't this story, it was one of my reject craptastic stories, but it still hurt. Anyway, I'm rambling.**

**(1) It's a real place, but I don't own it. I feel as if I should say that.**

**Don't forget to review. It makes me smile :D**


	5. Why Me?

**Hey everyone! A new chapter of MHIY! *cheers alone*. Anywho, I'm sure y'all don't want me to babble, so let's get this party started. :D**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

Hinata's jaw hung open as she stared at Sasuke. "Wha-What do you mean I'm living here?"

"It's really not that complicated, Hinata," he said as he pushed Hinata's jaw back up then moved past her.

Hinata stood there, stunned, then turned to Sasuke. "W-Wait! What makes you think you can just take my stuff without asking. I haven't even known you long enough for you t-to do something like this!"

"I know that this must be very strange for you. The only reason why I didn't tell you is because I knew a person like you wouldn't agree with doing something like this, so I just didn't tell you."

She stared at him for a moment, lips in a pout then said, "You're crazy."

Sasuke chuckled then turned around once again. "Do you want to see your room?" he asked as he walked away, presumably towards her room.

Hinata looked down, giving in. "I-I guess." _'I'm so stupid! Why am I giving up…'_

He led her in room not too far from the kitchen. It was white and just about as big as her apartment room, maybe a little bit smaller. A queen-sized bed was against the wall and there was a small TV.

Sasuke walked to one door in the room and said, "This is your bathroom. It just has a toilet and a sink, so you'll have to use the upstairs shower." He walked to another door, "This is your closet, and it's fairly big, so there's plenty of room for all of your clothes."

"This room is as big as my apartment," she exclaimed, dumbfounded. Sasuke chuckled lightly at her childish acting.

"My brother and I are on the second floor if you need anything. My room is the farthest right of the stairs; Itachi's room is the first door to the left of the stairs, and the room in-between his room and mine is where the shower is."

"Uh-huh," Hinata said; barely listening.

Sasuke chuckled again then began to leave the room.

"W-wait!" she called.

"Hm?"

"H-how much do you want me to pay you?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke, I can't just live here for free! You're being too generous. I'll feel bad if I don't pay you something."

Sasuke thought over what she said. "Can you cook well?"

"U-um, yes."

"You can pay by making dinner every night. Itachi could, as some would say, burn water and I'm no better. We always end up eating take-out."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yes. You need all the money you can save, and as you can probably guess; we have money to spare so it won't be a big deal."

Hinata scanned his face for any signs of treason then smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, Sasuke!" she said as she went to hug him. Sasuke blushed lightly, but he quickly recovered before Hinata let go.

"Well, I'll let you get your stuff together. And like I said, if you need any help, I'm upstairs."

Sasuke left the room as Hinata marveled at her room. '_Wait… where is my stuff?'_

As if on cue, a knock sounded on her door. "Come in." The door opened to a few burly men.

"We've got your stuff here…" said the man in the front of the group.

"Just put it wherever."

The man nodded and got to work. Hinata decided as more men started flooding into her room that she should leave and let them finish their job. She went to the living room where Itachi was, except he was less… naked.

"Hello again, Hinata," said Itachi.

"Hello, Itachi," she returned and bowed slightly. "I don't mean to impose. I hope my staying here doesn't bother you."

"Don't worry, Hinata," he said with a hint of a smile. "It won't bother me in the least. I think it's great to have a beautiful house mate."

Hinata blushed and nodded. '_Why is he so good-looking!' _"Well, I hope that my stay here turns out to be a good experience."

"I'm sure you stay will turn out to be very entertaining," he said with a slight smirk.

Hinata giggled lightly despite herself. She just couldn't help herself. Itachi is so charismatic! And not to mention gorgeous!

"I do have a question though."

"What is it, Itachi?"

"Why is it that you're staying here? As you know, I don't mind you here; I'm just curious."

"U-um, well, I just got evicted from my apartment."

"Oh, for not paying?"

"N-no, there is this man I know that was disturbing the other tenants while I was gone, and the landlord got fed up and kicked me out of my apartment."

"How unfortunate. He won't follow you here, will he?"

"Well, he doesn't know where I live anymore, so I don't have to worry until then."

"It would be unfortunate for him if he found where you lived."

Hinata looked at him questioningly, but he only smirked at her. '_Weird…'_

* * *

:D

* * *

_Beeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeee-_

"Ugh…," Hinata whined as she got out of her bed. Hinata walked towards her closet with her eyes still closed, only to come into contact with a wall. "Huh?" Hinata continued to search the wall, unable to find her closet doorknob. "Where is the doorknob?" she asked with her brow creased. She finally opened her eyes and found that she had been caressing a wall for the past two minutes. She blushed and looked around the unrecognizable room.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. She walked out of the room, completely forgetting that she was wearing her pink boy brief underwear and a tank top that left nothing to the imagination.

She looked around the room, unsure as to where she was. '_I think I remember this place. I can't remember.'_

"Good morning, Hinata," she heard the masculine voice. She turned to the voice and saw Sasuke in his sleepwear also. He was wearing a black wife-beater and blue shorts. "Nice clothes."

Hinata looked at him questioningly then looked down at what she was wearing and blushed deeply.

"Yeah," came a deeper masculine voice. Itachi's. "Really nice." Her blush got even deeper, almost purple.

"You look like you're fixing to pop," came Sasuke's unnecessary comment.

Hinata slowly turned around then went back into her room, her face still ablaze. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other with amused smirks.

After Hinata went to her room and closed the door, she started hitting her head against a wall. "I'm (bang) so (bang) stupid (bang)!" she repeated over and over.

Hinata rubbed the self-inflicted pain she had on her forehead. '_I really am stupid,' _she thought as she felt a light bruise appear.

Hinata started putting on company-appropriate clothing. Then she folded her work clothing in a pile and walked out of the room. She continued to look at the ground as she walked up the stairs to the shower. She ignored the low grumble of snickers coming from downstairs.

She shut the bathroom door silently and exhaled. '_I don't know if my blood pressure can handle all this embarrassment…'_

She looked at the shower and noticed first that it was a clear glass. '_I shouldn't worry. It's not like they'll come in here while I'm taking a shower.'_ She turned the water on and stripped off her clothing as she waited for the water to heat up.

She got in and let the water sooth her and her tight muscles. The shower is where she usually let her mind clear and let go of her worries.

"I need to brush my teeth."

"Okay," she answered thoughtlessly. After a moment of sinking in, she realized that someone, who's voice she recognized as Sasuke's, was in the bathroom with her.

"Ah!" she screamed then managed to slip on bar soap she had dropped when she screamed. A loud crack was heard and Sasuke was in the bathroom that very instant. Sasuke looked around and saw a small crack on the side wall where Hinata hit her head. She was lying on the ground, but there was no blood, and she was still very conscious.

There he was, a mildly wet, good-looking man and there she was, a very self-conscious, very wet, very _naked _woman.

"I heard a loud noise and a scream. Is everything okay?" came Itachi's voice.

This was going to be really awkward to talk about later.

* * *

**I really could've written more, but I didn't… Sorry. I know, I know, I'm awful. And I also know that I haven't posted any My Lovely Stalker, but life must go on. I'm really sad about it too. I lost what I had written of it previously (which was on one of my old phones) and somehow, I deleted it. Ever since that happened, I haven't had the passion to do it anymore. But don't have a heart-attack, my MLS fans, I still plan on finishing it **

**Until next time, Ja Ne **

**OMGlob :D**


	6. Don't Think About It

**Hey everybody! It's been like… a whole year since the last time I've typed anything for MHIY… Sorry! I honestly completely forgot about it. Then I would randomly get reviews from people. Which was nice, cause they must have searched all in the back of the search list. So that was cool. Anywho, let's get this show on the road.**

**Sorry for grammatical errors. **

* * *

Her face was a dim pink and her head was still pulsing with pain after she had hit her head hard. The blood rushing to her face only made her head hurt more, but she couldn't stop it. There was no way she couldn't stop blushing.

Not only did Sasuke see her naked, but Sasuke _and_ his brother, Itachi, saw her naked. There was no way she could live that down.

She was sitting at work going through the motions, but her mind never went off the fact that _two men_ saw her without her clothes…

'_Why...?' _she thought continuously throughout the day.

"DEIDARA! My soon-to-be husband! Come to your beautiful lady."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Miku, but Deidara isn't here today. He called in sick," Sasori explained.

Miku looked at Sasori in total silence. Slowly, but surely, you could see tears in her eyes. "What did you say?" she asked timidly.

"Deidara called in sick today," he said again.

"W-why? B-but why-"

"I'm sorry, he should be back tomorrow. You should go home for-"

"WHY WOULD I CARE WHEN SUCH A GORGEOUS MAN LIKE YOURSELF IS HERE!" She foamed at the mouth a little with hearts in her eyes and flung her arms around him neck as she tackled him to the ground.

"Wait! Wait!" he cried. "If you want Deidara, he's hiding in the break room."

You could hear an audible expletive come from a closed off room.

With a glint in her eyes and a smirk, she leaped off of Sasori and went toward the closed room. She flung the door open to a Deidara cowering in fear in a corner. Then she shut the door.

"No. NO!" screamed Deidara. Then it went completely silent.

Sasori got off the ground and brushed himself off; ignoring the fact that Deidara is probably getting molested by Miku. Then he saw Hinata's pink face and far off look. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

With the same far off look, she answered, "I'm fine."

Sasori stared at her unsure of what to say, because she didn't look fine. '_If she doesn't want to talk about it, then I won't bother her about it.'_

A woman walked out of the room with Sasuke. She was blathering on and on about something that didn't really matter. "So I'll see you next month?" she asked batting her eyes dramatically.

He inwardly cringed and said, "Yes, on the 17th."

She smiled then walked away, putting more sway into her hips than what was necessary. Sasuke turned towards Hinata and an immediate blush appeared on his face no matter how hard he tried to fight it. He cleared his throat, adjusted his collar, and then went back into his room.

'_Hmm… I wonder what that was all about,' _Sasori wondered. '_Did something happen between those two?'_ With his interest piqued, he stored this memory template for a later time.

* * *

;D

* * *

When Hinata left for work and Sasuke enclosed himself in his office, Sasori went up to an agitated Deidara.

"Have you noticed that Hinata and Sasuke have been acting strangely around each other?"

"No! But I did notice that no one tried to save me from that crazy girl!" he replied through gritted teeth.

"Quit complaining and listen. I think we should try and figure out what happened between those two," Sasori suggested.

Deidara's shoulders slumped and he had a defeated facial expression. "What are you talking about anyway? I haven't noticed anything strange between those two."

"Of course you didn't. You've been too busy being angry at everyone."

"I think I had the right to!" he hissed.

"Anyway, every time they even glance at one another they start blushing furiously and looking around awkwardly. It's kind of funny. I've never seen Sasuke look so… Hmmm… What exactly would you call that expression?" Sasori wondered aloud. "I guess you could say it looks embarrassed."

"That sounds weird." Deidara tried to imagine an embarrassed Sasuke, but only came up with smug and blank expressions. "Yep, definitely can't imagine it."

"Well, like I was saying, we should try and figure out why they're acting that way," Sasori said with a smirk.

Deidara smirked, ready to see what Sasuke's face looks embarrassed.

* * *

D:

* * *

Hinata made it to the new house she was living at currently at 1 in the morning. She crept silently to her room so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Good morning, Hinata." Hinata froze, not suspecting anyone to say anything.

"H-Hi, Itachi," she squeaked.

"No need to be jumpy, Hinata. You're home pretty late."

"Um, yeah. I just got off work. I used to get home at about 12:30 or so, but I kinda got lost on the way here."

"Hm…" the growl in his voice made her heart speed up. It was weird. '_Why's he so freakin' attractive?' _she wondered.

He got out of the chair he had been sitting in and sauntered his way over to Hinata. The way he was skimming his eyes over her body made her stomach clench in anticipation. '_Why is he looking at me like that?'_

Then, out of nowhere, he started laughing gently. Then he started laughing harder and he doubled over. Hinata stood there dumbfounded, unsure as to what she should do. She scratched her arm nervously and waited until his laughter started dying down.

"Um, can I ask what's so funny?" That only caused his laughter to start up again.

Finally, after a few minutes of laughing, he started speaking again. "I'm sorry. I was just remembering what happened this morning."

Hinata's face immediately turned a dark shade of red.

"It was really funny especially when-"

"Don't talk about it! I'm still trying to forget about it. It was really embarrassing! It would be nice if you wouldn't remind me about it again."

He laughed more gently now. "You'll never forget something like that. You know that already. We might as well make it one of those stories we laugh about when we talk about it."

"Or it could be one of those stories we never ever talk about. I think I like that option better." She giggled a little.

"I'm sorry, but that would be impossible. Especially since-" then he, all of the sudden, moved out of the way before a flying object connected to his head.

"Shut. The hell. Up."

Hinata and Itachi looked up to a messy haired Sasuke. His eyes were half-lidded and looked kind of angry. "Some of us have to work early in the morning… Itachi."

Itachi flashed a smile at his brother and headed towards the stairs. He turned once towards Hinata and bade her good night and she did the same.

Sasuke watched as Itachi went into his room and then looked at Hinata who was still standing in the same spot she had been. She looked at him and said good night to him.

Sasuke scoffed and went into his room, leaving a dejected Hinata in the dark by herself.

She went to her room, did her nightly routine, then went to sleep.

* * *

**I can't believe it! Yay! I finished another chapter of My Home In You . I hope it's to everyone's liking.**

**I've been busy and crap, so yeah. I'm still really sorry that it's been over a year since the last time I did this story. **

**Don't forget to review, it makes me smile!**

**OMGlob :D**


End file.
